Mysterious Messenger
"Mysterious Messenger" (수상한 메신저; Susanghan Mesinjeo) is the opening theme for the game ''Mystic Messenger '' performed by Han. It is available in English and Korean, and is included in its original soundtrack CD. Videos Audio Lyrics English (Short ver.)= (I just got your messages) Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing Wondering what’s new? What have I missed? I was offline Anyway I will end up hearing your story How are you doing today? Same questions every single day Please know that I’m not good at asking you. Your face lights up laughing from the jokes I’ve made You would never guess that I am suspicious (Ticktok Ticktok time is running out. What are you doing now?) I don’t know where you are, Don’t even know your name They think I’m crazy. My heartbeat goes up. Words cannot express my love for you. Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle. The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out I’ve been watching you from the start |-|Korean= (I just got your messages) 아침을 깨우는 귀에 익숙한 나의 벨소리 무심결에 차가운 손을 뻗어 지난밤 새롭게 일어난 일은 뭐가 있는지 어쩌면 또 너에 관한 이야기 기분은 어떤지 서로 안부를 주고 받을 때 수상한 내 모습 알아채버릴까 말도 되지 않는 농담 거리만 늘어놓다가 상상해 환하게 웃고 있는 너 (째깍째깍 흘러만 가는 시간 속에서) 전화길 바보처럼 손에 놓질 못해 멈춘 시간 속 떨려오는 지금 전하고픈 글자만 맴돌아 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진 속 잊을 수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 나의 모습 너는 의심하지 않아 Did you get mysterious messages? 그 안에 감춰둔 내 마음 찾았니? 너를 지켜보고 있어 늦은 저녁까지 너의 연락을 기다리다가 잠이 든 네 모습 떠올려 버렸어 말도 되지 않는 꿈같은 일을 상상해볼래 너와 나 둘이서 우주로 갈까 （수상한 이메일） 그게 이 게임의 단서야 （부서진 글자들） 네가 알수록 더 위험해 멈춘 시간 속 떨려오는 지금 달려갈게 너만은 지킬게 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진속 잊을수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 모습 밖은 아직 어둠이 가득해 수상한 메신저에 엮여 버린 네 모습 수많은 비밀에 흔들려 너를 지켜보고있어 누군가가 꿈꾸었던 비밀의 게임 （달콤한 거짓에） 다가가지 마 액정 속 글자들로 계속 전했던 내 마음 눈치챘니 수상한 파티로 널 초대할게 Did you get mysterious messages? 사진 속 잊을 수 없는 너 액정 속에 비친 나의 모습 너는 의심할 수 없어 수상한 비밀들이 악몽처럼 너를 괴롭히려 한대도 괜찮아 내가 지켜주고 있어 |-|Romanized= (I just got your messages) achimeul kkaeuneun gwie igsughan naui melsoli musimgyeole chagaun soneul ppeodeo jinanbam saelobge ileonan ileun mwoga issneunji eojjeomyeon tto neoe gwanhan iyagi gibuneun eotteonji seolo anbuleul jugo beodeul ttae susanghan nae moseub alachaebeolilkka maldo doeji anhneun nongdam geoliman neuleonohdaga sangsanghae hwanhage usgo issneun neo (jjaekkagjjaekkagheulleoman ganeun sigan sogeseo) jeonhwagil babocheoleom sone nohjil moshae meomchun sigan sog tteollyeooneun jigeum jeonhwagopeun geuljaman maemdola Did you get mysterious messages? sajin sog ijeul su eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin naui moseub neoneun uisimhaji anha Did you get mysterious messages? geu ane gamchwodun nae maeum chajassni? neoleul jikyeobogo isseo neujeun jeonyeogkkiji neoui yeonlageul gidalidaga jami deun ne moseub tteoollyeo beolyeosseo maldo doeji anhneun kkumgateunileul sangsanghaebollae neowa na dul-iseo ujulo galkka （susanghan ieil） geuge i geimui danseoya （buseojin geuljadeul） nega alsulog deo wiheomhae meomchun si gan sog tteollyeooneun jigeum dallyeogalge neomaneun jikilge Did you get mysterious messages? sajinsog ijeulsu eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin moseub bakkeun ajig eodumi gadeughae susanghan mesinjeoe yeokkyeo beolin ne moseub sumanheun bimile heundeullyeo neoleul jikyeobogoisseo nugungaga kkumkkueossdeon bimilui geim （dalkomhan geojise） dagagaji ma aegjeong sog geuljadeullo gyesog jeonhaessdeon nae maeum nunchichaessni susanghan patilo neol chodaehalge Did you get mysterious messages? sajin sog ijeul su eobsneun neo aegjeong soge bichin naui moseub neoneun uisimhal su eobseo susanghan bimildeuli agmongcheoleom neoleul goelobhilyeo handaedo gwaenchanha naega jikyeojugo isseo |-|Official English translation= (I just got your messages) Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing Wondering what’s new? What have I missed? I was offline Anyway I will end up hearing your story How are you doing today? Same questions every single day Please know that I’m not good at asking you Your face lights up laughing from the jokes I’ve made You would never guess that I am suspicious (Ticktok Ticktok time is running out What are you doing now?) I don’t know where you are, Don’t even know your name They think I’m crazy. My heartbeat goes up Words cannot express my love for you Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out I’ve been watching you from the start Remember yesterday how we texted on and on and on I have never met someone so pure like you Imagine something new that is fully out of this world You and me let's marry in the space station (Mystical Messages) Mystic clue of this puzzle (Mystical Messenger) It's too dangerous, don't come close You think I'm crazy. My heartbeat goes up No matter what I must follow my heart Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out I’ve been watching you from the start Someone set us up to play in this secret game. (Keep it cool, don't react) Trust in your judgement Did you see the messages I've been sending you? Open your eyes, see the light (Don't fall for any of his party invites) Did you get mysterious messages? It’s a piece of the puzzle The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries If you get mysterious messages, stand by me hold my hand, don't lose hope, you know why I will never leave you alone Notes *References of getting married at the space station and secretly being a suspicious person imply that the song is from 707's point of view. Es:Mysterious Messenger Ru:Mysterious Messenger Zh:Mysterious Messenger Category:Music